Vanilla Twilight
by EchoOkido
Summary: Green misses Blue - who moved to Sevii Islands 4 years ago - deeply. He misses her so much it effects his work and haunts him in his dreams. But one morning when he wakes up, he finds a surprise in his living room. Green-centric. Songfic to Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. OldRivalShipping. My first songfic TT.TT


**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about not updating TR, ^^;; Been busy and I've had horrible artist and writers block :c**

**Well anyways, Here's a little oneshot of my favorite pairing, OldRival! :D**

**This is also in 3rd Person which is my strongest point in writing so x3 I really hope it's good. Cause I haven't done 3rd Person in awhile XD**

**Characters: Blue and Green**

**Green-centric**

**Oneshot/Songfic**

**Rating: +K - T**

**Shipping: OldRival**

**Based off of Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. **

**Disclaimer: Satoshi Tariji and Owl City own the stuff :U**

—

Green sat at his desk, his glasses up on his nose and his lab-coat over his shoulders as he quietly worked on his essay.

'God damn it. What's wrong with me!' He wondered. His heart felt hollow and empty. The teen looked up from his document and looked at a picture.

Of Blue and him.

He felt horrible. His emerald eyes started tearing up as he slowly reached out for the photo.

It was of Blue and him, kissing in the hills of Cerulean City.

Green didn't want to cry. He threw the photo on the ground, leaving the frame to crash and break. He then looked at his document.

So instead of working on it, he stormed out of his lab and stood in the rain, letting his tears fall.

He missed her. He wouldn't admit it, but he missed her.

Her smile. Her blue eyes. Her laugh. Her tricks. Everything.

But did she miss him too?

He felt his pocket buzz. He slowly took out his PokeGear and stared at the screen.

_Blue Ericess is calling…_

_Answer | Ignore_

he let his phone ring and ring. When the voice mail came, Blue's beautiful voice rang out from the speakers.

"Hey Greeny! I was wondering why you didn't call at all. I was getting worried… Anyways, I'm visiting Kanto! Want to meet up somewhere? I can stop by your Gym or the lab. Call me back, okay?"

He sighed, feeling more tears fall from his cheeks.

"Oh darling, I wish you were here…" He whispered.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_Cause I wish you were here _

Awhile later, Green was in his bed, staring at a photo of him and Blue.

His heart throbbed painfully and his eyes teared up. He put the picture on his nightstand, hoping to get some sleep tonight.

As the teen closed his eyes, he swore he could hear Blue's beautiful voice, but when he opened his eyes and looked around, no one was there. He sighed and let sleep take over.

_I watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly _

Green awoke at maybe 5 Am, freezing. He stared out his window. His alarm clock rang. It was 6:45, and the sun was rising. He stared outside.

"Hey Green!" A perky voice said behind him. He spun around, eyes wide. "B-Blue!" He stammered at the girl in front of him.

She had changed quite a bit in the four years they were separated. Her hat was gone and she now wore a thick coat like I did. She had jeans and most surprisingly - glasses. She ran up and hugged me tight and I felt a few tears run down my cheeks as I hugged her back.

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist deep in thought because when_

_I think of you I don't feel so alone_

She looked at him. "Why are you crying Green?"

"I'm not crying." He muttered, wiping his eyes. He then looked at her with a loving gaze as he remembered past events with her.

"Yes you are!" She giggled. Green smiled slightly.

Then he woke up...

When he awoke, he found himself in tears. It wasn't real. She didn't come back, he never did wake up. That or he feel asleep while staring outside, and debating in the position he's in, he did.

He got up, yawning and feeling angry. How could his mind do this to him?

_I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)_

_I'll think of you tonight_

He didn't want to admit he missed her. But he couldn't keep her off her mind. Why? Why couldn't he?

He sighed, giving up and deciding that sitting here wondering why he couldn't stop thinking about Blue wouldn't help. So he got up and got dressed, quickly pulling his reading glasses and lab-coat on before walking out of his room, not bothering to brush down his wild hair.

He walked down the hall and her his Grandpa talking to someone. When he stepped in the living room, he was surprised to find...

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear:_

_"Oh darling I wish you were here"_

It was Blue! She was here! And strangely enough, she was dressed the exact same way that she was in her dream.

When Blue spotted him, she leapt up and ran up to him, tightly hugging Green.

He smiled slightly, eyes filled with content and happiness. He held Blue in his arms, burying his face in her hair and breathing it in. "Oh Blue, I've missed you." He whispered.

Blue smiled slightly. "I've missed you too." She murmured back.

"I-I love you..." Green admitted, cheeks red, seeing his Grandpa chuckling in the background.

Blue's heart swelled up and her cheeks turned red. "I love you too..."

**A/N: Whew! It's done xD Copying the lyrics were super annoying, but I did it :D**

**I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing this :3 **

**Also see that yellow/blue button bellow? Yeah that. Click it please? Reviews help me write and give me inspiration so pleeeaasee? :33**

**Other than that, I'm off to finish TR!**

**~EchoOkido**


End file.
